The Joey Without A Sally
by theTSKway
Summary: Brian loves Meredith, but she doesn't like him back. Will he get the girl? Or be miserable the rest of his life? If he gets her, what's the price? A Breredith fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Brian's POV**

****I have been in love with Meredith Stepien since we met. But she doesn't like me back. She hates me. We only talk on stage or about StarKid. To make it worse, she's dating someone else. My best friend, the perfect, Joey Richter. You can tell they truly love each other. When they kiss you can tell they mean it, when they enter a room you sense the love in the air.

I'm Joey's character in MAMD. I love one person who doesn't love me back. There's one difference though. I don't get a Sally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brian's POV**

Joey was sleeping over. Even though there was a part of me that hates him for dating Meredith(three years worth of it), I let him stay over.

I heard a knocking on the door and answered. Joey was there, but my stomach sank when I saw Meredith behind him. "Hey, Brian, is it okay for Mere to sleep over too?" Joey asked. "Sure," I said not meaning it.

"You two are sleeping in the guest bedroom," I told them pointing towards the door. I didn't see them for the rest of the night and I was glad.

* * *

I woke up that morning at 7. Meredith and Joey weren't awake so I decided to go to Joe(W)'s. I left a note saying where I was.

I got to Joe's house and knocked on the door. He answered. He looked tired, but not like he just woke up.

"Hey, Brian. You probably are going to ask for a favor. What is it?" Joe said. "Good morning to you too. I need advice." I answered. "For a friend," I quickly added. "Okay then. Come in and ask away," Joe said as I walked in.

"So, my friend is in love with this girl. There are two big problems, though. One: That girl hates him. Two: She's dating his best friend. The girl and her boyfriend _really_ love each other. What do I do, get as far away as possible to escape the broken heart or stay as close as I can? I mean what does he do?" I told Joe

" 'I'? This is about you, isn't it?" "Yeah," I admitted. "Well, your options are to move far away or to stay very close. If you were to move away, though, where would you go?" "Move to LA with Darren," I answered. "SO move to LA or stay near this girl who I'm assuming is Meredith," Joe said. "H-How did you know?" I asked surprised. "It's just that I've seen the way you look at her. Anyway, I can't help with the decision but I can help with emotional support," Joe continued. "Gee, you're making me feel a lot better," I said sarcastically. "Besides," I continued. "You'll never know what it's like to love someone and them to not love you back," I finished, quoting my own character. Joe laughed a little. "Your point is?" he asked. "You always have had Lauren, and always will. You'll never know how I truly feel." He didn't answer.

My question was left unanswered when I needed to know the answer most. My mind told me to move to LA, but my heart told me to stay with Meredith. What do I choose, my mind or my heart?


	3. Chapter 3

**Brian's POV**

I decided that I needed a break from my heart problems, so I planned a flight to LA soon after I told Joe my story. The flight wasn't very long, but I didn't necessarily like planes.

I got off the plane and took a taxi to Darren's house. Darren wasn't home very often because of filming, so we talked to each other whenever we could. I eventually told him the story I told Joe. I still didn't tell him names and I didn't mess up at the end. "Well, your friend's life really must suck. I mean, his best friend got the girl?" Darren said. "Uh, yeah. So does he move or stay?" I asked, "I can't answer - only he can," Darren answered.

'Is that the answer to all my problems?!' I thought angrily.

* * *

I spent a week there and almost forgot about Meredith. But I had to fly back to Chicago.

I got to my apartment and Joe told me that he was having a sleep over with Brian(R), Dylan, Joey, Lauren, Meredith, and Denise. I went for no apparent reason.

* * *

Joe, Brian, Dylan, Joey, and I got to Joe's house before the girls. Joey went to pick them up, so he wasn't with us for a little while. The moment he left, Brian and Dylan turned to me.

"What's up with you, Brian?" Dylan asked. "What do you mean?" I replied. "You've been acting weird lately. You haven't been...yourself," Brian answered. "Hmm, let me think about it," I said sarcastically. "I love Meredith but she's dating Joey - my best friend! The happiness you've seen for the past three years is called acting! Does that answer your question?" I yelled. They stayed silent as we heard Joey's car pulled up into the driveway.

"Before we start anything, Mere and I have an announcement," Joey said, smiling. "We're engaged!" they yelled happily. Everyone said congratulation and stuff, but my stomach sank. 'And I thought this couldn't have gotten any worse for me,' I thought.

We spent the night playing all sorts of games that I wasn't in the mood for. I left the room when they started playing truth or dare. I went to the bathroom, locked the door, and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brian's POV**

I finally made my decision. I was going to stay in Chicago. If I can't date her, can't I at least be her friend?

I slowly made my way back to the party. Only Joe noticed me. "Are you okay?" he asked, obviously seeing my tear-streaked face. "Yeah," I answered.

No one noticed, so they just continued. All the couples were together. Brian and Denise, Dylan and Jaime, Joe and Lauren, Joey and Meredith. 'I'll never have anything like that,' I thought sadly to myself.

* * *

I woke up before everyone. When I walked into the kitchen I realized that I actually woke up second. Meredith was sitting at the kitchen table reading. I cleared my throat. "What? Oh, hey Brian," she said. I got myself a bowl of cereal and started eating.

All of the sudden there was a clicking noise and the creaking of a door. There were footsteps and a horrible person was standing in front of me - Crazy-Ex. Back in Joey's early days of college, he dated a girl named Kaitlin Greene. He eventually broke up with her and she promised that she would get his revenge.

"Don't move," Crazy-Ex said. Meredith and I stood frozen. "What do you want?" I asked. "Remember how I said I'd get my revenge? Well today is just the start. I take Joey's best friend and his girlfriend from him to create pure torture," she answered bitterly. And with that, something banged into my head and everything went black.

**Joey's POV**

I woke up to a loud banging noise. I ran into the kitchen. I couldn't believe what I saw. My crazy ex-girlfriend was dragging the unconscious bodies of Brian and Meredith.

"Stop!" I shouted. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!" she shouted back. Next thing I know, she's gone.

I ran into the living room, where everyone was sleeping, and started yelling. "Wake up! Brian and Mere are gone!" Everyone woke up startled and confused. "What happened?" Lauren asked. "I saw my ex-girlfriend kidnapping Brian and Mere!" I answered, panicked. "What are we going to do?" Jaime asked quietly. "Call 9-1-1," I answered without hesitation. We called 9-1-1 and told them everything we could.

'I hope they come back soon,' I thought

* * *

_I'm not really sure what A/N means, but I'm assuming that it means that it's apart of the story. Could somebody explain that to me? Thanks for the review, tin2lo. This is one of my shorter chapters and I promise that the next one will be longer. If it's too confusing, hopefully the next chapter will explain things a tiny bit more. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Brian's POV**

I woke up on an old and dusty floor. "Well, finally awake, are we?" Crazy-Ex said. "What are you going to do to us?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "I don't usually plan ahead but I have the big picture. Torture," she answered.

'Oh yay,' I thought sarcastically. 'Another person to add onto the list of haters.'

"W-what's going on?" Meredith asked, just waking up. "You've just been kidnapped," Crazy-Ex said as she walked through a door and locking it. "Who was that?" Meredith asked me. "That was Joey's ex-girlfriend from college. Kaitlin Greene," I answered. "And she's doing this because he broke up with her?" Meredith asked. "Yeah, pretty much," I said, trying to make it clear. "I really need Joey right now," Meredith said.

**Joey's POV**

The police started investigating. I knew stuff like this was hard to solve, but I just wish they would work faster.

I spent the day in my house. There was a knocking on the door. "Joey, it's Joe!" I answered the door. "Hey," I said. "I brought a movie," Joe said. He pulled out Starship. "Seriously?" I asked. 'Yes." He put in the DVD and we started watching.

To be honest, we never really watched our own shows besides rehearsing and performing. It was just rehearse, perform, and post on YouTube. So when we got to the scene between Junior and MegaGirl, it just made me think about how good actors Brian and Mere were. I sighed. "You really miss them, don't you?" Joe asked. "Yeah, and it's only been a day," I answered. Joe opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then closed it. I didn't care about what he was going to say, I just wanted Brian and Meredith back.

* * *

**Brian's POV**

It's been a year and they still haven't found us. We were beaten daily and were given very little food and water. It really was torture. We were broken down and weak, it felt as if there was no hope.

One night, I decided to tell Meredith how I felt. Even though she was probably asleep, I told her everything.

"I know that you're probably not going to remember anything I'm going to say, but I need to let you know. I love you. Ever since the day we met, I knew it. I didn't ask you out in the beginning because I barely even knew you. Then when I finally get to know you and get the courage to ask you out, you and Joey announce that you guys are dating. Three years later you're engaged! I couldn't do anything about it, though. No matter how much I wanted to destroy your relationship, I didn't because I didn't want to ruin any friendships. Once Joey knows about this he'll hate me, even though he should've from the start. But you, I never even had a friendship with you in the first place and I should've know that. If somehow you do remember this, I want you to know that you can tell this story to anyone. When I say anyone I mean _anyone - _even Joey. But I also want you to know that tomorrow I'm going to make a deal with Crazy-Ex. You get freed with the price of my life."

* * *

_Just to tell you, the lines that I use for __separating will only be used when there's a jump in time (switching to the next day or something) or when I do a section at the end to tell you stuff. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Brian's POV**

I woke up in the morning remembering the deal I said I'd make. I wasn't lying when I said I would. I searched the room for Crazy-Ex. She walked in through the door and locked it. I walked(or at least tried to)towards her. "I have a deal to make," I said. "No," she answered. "But you don't even know what the deal is!" I whined. "Fine."

"You free Meredith-"

"No!"

"You didn't let me finish. You free Meredith and you get to kill me."

"In that case, yes."

"So it's a deal?"

"Yeah. Why are you doing this for her?"

"I know that Joey cares more for her than me."

She left the room again. "Brian?" Meredith asked, sitting up. "Yeah?" I answered. "I-I remember everything you said last night. I wasn't actually asleep. But you've loved me the whole time? Even though I've never loved you back?" Meredith said. "Yeah. Guess I'm turning into Gus, right?" trying to add the humor I used to have. "Not the time. But knowing you, you would've done something!" Meredith shouted. "Then you don't know me. Besides, my love life ws so horrible that spending time with you is enough, even if it's on stage," I answered. "And please don't make the deal!" Meredith begged. "It's too late."

Just then, Crazy-Ex came in. "Ready?" she asked me. I didn't expect her to do it this soon, so I stayed quiet. "I'll take that as a yes." She had the gun I recognized from the day she kidnapped us and pointed it at my chest. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Meredith's reaction. I heard something come crashing and an intense pain in my side. The bullet hit missed it's target, I wasn't dead. I fought to stay conscious, but lost. Darkness surrounded my vision.

**Joey's POV**

The government decided to let the police break into the building that Brian and Mere were possibly in. From a distance, I watched them. They were "waiting for the right moment." They decided the right moment was thex same moment as the one when a bullet shot. 'You call this the right moment?!' I thought angrily but scared. After a while, I saw Kaitlin being dragged out. She was handcuffed and refused to stand. She was finally taken out of out lives! Better yet, they would be back.

Then Meredith came out. She looked pretty bad and she could barely even walk. It made me sad to see her in the condition she was in, but she was back. I tbought that Brian couldn't have been any worse than Meredith, but I was _so_ wrong. Brian came out on a stretcher. Most of his injuries were only as bad as Meredith's, so I didn't understand why he was unconscious. Then I saw the gash on his side.

'That was what the gunshot was,' I thought. But there was one other thing that was bugging me: Why would Kaitlin only hurt Brian? Did she not have enough time to get to Meredith? I knew that the answer was no - Kaitlin was one of those people who did as much as they could in the least amount of time. Then why Brian?

**Meredith's POV**

I couldn't believe that Brian had done that for me. I was being taken to the hospital and was thinking about what had just happened. Brias actually made the deal! He took a bullet for me! Was he crazy?

"How do I feel about him now?" I muttered to myself. 'You still don't like him,' a voice in my head answered. I knew that the voice was was. I didn't think any different about Brian besides that he's a crazy man who was head-over-heals for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brian's POV**

I finally woke up. "I see that you're awake," a nurse said. "Was I out for long?" I asked. "Not really. Only a day. You're a fast healer," she answered. "Thanks," I said. She left and I was alone again.

'Meredith heard everything I said and even saw me risk my life for hers! What would she think of me now? Did she want me to die instead of the condition I was in? I mean, I'm fine besides the gash on my side.'

Just as I was thinking, Joe came in. "Meredith told me what happened. You told her how you felt?" Joe said. "Well, what do you expect? Crazy-Ex could've killed me anytime! Besides, I thought she was asleep!" I answered. "I understand, but she still hates you," Joe said, sadly. "And she said that she appreciates that you tried to save her but you 'will never have a chance with' her," Joe added. I sighed. "If you need me, I'll be around," he said, leaving.

About five minutes after Joe left, Joey came in. "Hey Jo-" I started. "Save it! You were in love with Meredith and you never told me?" Joey shouted angrily. "I'm sorry! It's just, Meredith is perfect. She's funny-" I started again. "Just stop! I'm not mad because you liked her! Jealousy is part of being human. I'm mad because you never told me! Do you not trust me?" Joey yelled. "I trust you! It's just...I tend to care about other people's feelings before my own. I never told you because I was worried you'd break up with her for me. I never cared that I would have a broken heart and be so depressed that I'd have to act happy in front of my friends," I spilled without meaning to. "Whatever." He left.

* * *

****A few days later, Meredith and I were released from the hospital. Knowing StarKid, they threw a party. But can you blame them? I mean, we were missing for at least a year.

The party was at StarKid Manor. The whole time everyone was talking to us, trying to get us to tell what happened. Meredith gladly told them, but I just sat there quietly. "And the day before we were rescued, Brian told me something," Meredith started retelling. Blood rushed to my face and I ran into a random bedroom.

From the bedroom, I heard Meredith tell them what I said and Joey occasionally chiming in. Joey finished with something that gave me a heavier heart than I already had: "Brian didn't trust his best friend, so we can't trust him at all." But he was right, I couldn't be trusted. I lied to everyone for 4 years, I kept the truth from them.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Go away!" I shouted. "Brian, it's Jaime!" came from the door. She just came in anyway. "I know you heard what Joey said," she said. "Yeah," I agreed. "You know we won't believe that," she said. "Well, _you_ won't because you're one of my closest and oldest friends. Everyone else will," I corrected her. "Don't say that!" she tried to convince me. "But he's right. I lied to you guys for 4 years," I said. "But you had your reasons! I know you, even if you did have a mask on for a while. You only do things you think are best," she said. "Was my mask really that transparent?" I asked, needing to know if I was a bad actor. "We;;, no, I've just known you for a long time. Longer than Meredith," she answered. "Yeah, and we even dated for a little while...sorry," I added. "You don't have to say sorry! It didn't work out because you're like my brother!" she told me. "But anyway, don't listen to Joey. He's a great friend, but he can get into your head," she reassured me. "Whatever you say, Jaime," I muttered.

I snuck out of the house after talking to Jaime. And I was lucky, no one saw me. I secretly drove home and went onto Twitter. I had about a billion Tweets asking where I was, I guess the guys never told the fans what happened. I hadn't Tweeted in a year and all I said was that I was back. A lot of people responded back in relief after the moment it was sent. The fans cared, why don't Meredith and Joey do the same?


End file.
